Hermione Jean Granger: The Dark Lord's Daughter Book 1
by Lightningheart1234
Summary: Hermione Granger has always been teased since she was five, about being weird, living in a weirdo family until her unexpected godparents collected her from the muggle family she used to live with and she discovers that she is actually the daughter of the most famous Dark Wizard ever to be alive. Hermione Riddle, the Dark Lord's Daughter lives to admire the Malfoys and her father, T
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the middle of the field, glaring at those who cowered in fear at my feet.

"GO AWAY, YOU HORRID LITTLE THINGS!" I screamed at the girls who were whimpering.

They had hurt me, teased me for being weird, and what do they know now? I smirk, being tortured back by me!

"Sorry, Hermione!" They whispered and then I flicked my hand at them, causing them to run away, screaming in pain.

My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I'm eleven and I've a desire to do something bad.

People say I'm too smart for my own good. I believe that and I like it. I've been weird, if you call that weird. I could do magic.

But Dad and Mom say that I'm not able to do magic.

"It's just a children's story, 'Mione" They say, but somehow, I know that it's fake.

I let out an evil cackle, swung my black, curly locks back and grinned to myself. I skipped home, humming a tune.

But somehow, I think I heard a crack behind me.

 **TIME SKIP TO NIGHT, DINNER**

I sat at the table, eating homemade pasta with Mum and Dad.

I sucked a noodle into my mouth and gulped it down, staring at the open field outside, in the black night.

 _Something is going to happen._ I told myself, I just knew! Girl's intuition?

I was right! There was a crack on our doorstep, just like the one I had heard that afternoon.

Mum frowned. She probably thought that people were throwing firecrackers.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Go get it Mom!" I signaled to her.

Mum walked out of the dining room and towards the door. I followed her, warily. Like who the heck would be here?

Mum opened the door, and I gasped.

Outside was a family, you could tell from their appearance, of three.

The man smiled at my mother, who returned it uncertainly.

"May we please come in?" He spoke in a whisper, "we have a lot to discuss."

My mother stared at the people outside, still uncertain. "Uh- yeah, sure!"

The people followed my mother in and Father took my hand and we all went to the living room.

Mother, Father and I sat in one of the sofas, while the other family sat in the one opposing us.

"Let me introduce ourselves first!" The man shook his long white-blond hair and gripped his jacket. I am Lucius Abraxam Malfoy. This is Narcissa Malfoy, my wife, formerly known as Narcissa Black and this is-"

"Your son, Draco," the young boy sitting next to his mother interrupted. "Hello," he said, smiling. "I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy. A family friend."

"No." I cut in.

The boy was weirdly still smiling pleasantly. "Pleased to meet you Hermione Jean Riddle. What do you mean by we're not a family friend. I'm your cousin after all!"

"Draco, take it a bit slower, okay?" His mother hushed him.

Narcissa had black hair at the top of her head, but from the shoulder on, it was white-blond, the same as Lucius' and Draco's.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips, putting on a scowl. "Firstly, I'm no Riddle. I'm Hermione Jean Granger. Perhaps you had looked for the wrong Hermione Jean? Second of all, I don't know you guys, how can you be a family friend, or even my cousin."

"That's where you're wrong." Lucius said with a mile. "Hermione, these aren't your parents."

I gasped in shock. My whole life had been a lie after all.

I looked up at Father, demanding the truth. Father smiled at me, his eyes glazed over.

"It's true, 'Mione." He ruffled my hair. "I am a Squib, friend of Lucius and Tom. Lucius and Narcissa are your godparents. When your father had fallen, you were snatched right from Narcissa's hands by the Order, and then delivered right to us. We were spies for the Order at that time, so it was a relief o see you with us, the other option."

Lucius picked up the story at that point. "Your father is a very powerful man, Hermione. I was a mere servant, while Frank here, was a spy. Your father was defeated by a baby, called Harry Potter, who seems to have whimsical powers. Your mother, Bellatrix Riddle-"

"Sister of mine," Narcissa supplied. "She was jailed after using the Cruciatus Curse on the Longbottoms. Poor woman, she was forced to marry Lestrange at the age of 19, luckily she was able to evade him, and she dated your father instead."

I gaped at them both. The secrets they kept from me! How dare they!

"So who do I live with now?" I asked, quietly.

"You'll be living with us now, Hermione. Your father ordered this." Lucius smiled. "He told us that if you were to fall in the Grangers' hands, then you would have to be handed over to the Malfoys three months before the age of eleven. It's exactly three months from your birthday now, June 19th, so you would have to come with us."

End of Hermione's POV

Hermione smiled at her "parents". "Thank you for everything!" She hugged them goodbye, then ran up to her room to pack everything she owned to meet the Malfoys.

"Goodbye!" She waved and said the word one last time to the Grangers and followed Draco out of the house.

She tugged her suitcase along the rood, hand in hand with Draco, chattering like birds.

"You'll be going to Hogwarts with me, in September, 'Mione! You should be excited." cried Draco, jumping up and down.

"I shouldn't be." Hermione turned and faced Draco. "What in the word is Hogwarts?"

"It's a school. Children who have shown potential in-"

"That's enough now, we've reached our Apparition spot! Now would you two keep quiet for once!" snapped Narcissa, who couldn't take the noise they were making any longer.

The two children lowered their heads and muttered a "sorry" to her.

"Right them. Hermione, give me that suitcase of yours and take my hand. Draco, take your mother's."

I let Lucius take my green roller suitcase and gripped onto Lucius hand. Wondering why I have to do this, I loosened my hand and stared at Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, why do we need to hold hands?"

"Please Hermione, call me Uncle Lucius, Narcissa Aunt Cissy and Draco just Draco. Back to the question, we are holding hands because we have to do Side-Along Apparition. And before you ask me what that is-" he said, pointing to Hermione's open mouth. "it's where you do something that will burst your teensy brain if I try to explain that will make you appear at your destination, for us, that is Malfoy Manor, where we live. Now, hold my hand and tighten it, you do not want it to fail."

Hermione regrouped Lucius hand and they spun away, same to Narcissa and Draco.

Crack!

Hermione and Lucius landed first, followed by Narcissa and Draco a fews moments later.

"Hermione, we're here! Hermione?"

Hermione was staring at the Manor, which was beautiful and astonishing. Her suitcase fell with a plunk on the floor.

The Manor was amazing. It was like a castle, a mansion, to be exact. It was black and the doors were grand, a black pattern across it.

Draco nudged Hermione. "If you think that this is amazing, then you'd better see the inside. it's way more fascinating. Father charmed it so that the outside would look like a plain mansion, but the inside is probably as huge as Hogwarts, which I will tell you about it later, or tomorrow." He told Hermione, who was starting to protest.

Draco ran up the steps and motioned for Hermione to hurry. Hermione picked up her suitcase, which she had dropped onto the ground and followed Draco inside. Draco pushed open the doors and beckoned Hermione in. As soon as she entered, she gasped.

The living room was huge. It had a chandelier in the middle and there was plenty of spare room for other people to run around.

"Draco, I need to get some paperwork for the Ministry done. Your Mother has a bit to do too, so will you and Dobby show Hermione her own room?"

Draco nodded obediently.

"Goodnight Uncle Lucius. Goodnight Aunt Cissy." Hermione said with a smile. "Thanks for having me here."

"No problem, 'Mione. After all, we're supposed to take care of you until your father gains power again or your Mother can be freed from Azkaban." Narcissa said with a smile. She flounced down the hallway to the stairs and smiled. "Sweet dreams Hermione, Draco."

After both of the adults left, Draco smacked his hands together. "Dobby! Dobby!"

A crack sounded again, and this time, an elf appeared in front of Hermione and Draco.

"Master Draco has called Dobby. Dobby is here to help Master Draco. Dobby sees that Master Draco has brought someone with him, and Dobby wants to know who she is."

"Hermione, this is one of the house-elves who work for us. Dobby, this is Mistress Hermione, address her like you do to my mother."

"Yes, Master Draco. Dobby says hello to Mistress Hermione. What would the Master and Mistress like?"

"Dobby, show me my room." Hermione commanded. Finally, she doesn't need to do the hard work. Let the slave elf do it.

"Absolutely, Mistress Hermione. Please follow Dobby. Dobby will show you to your room."

Dobby led the two children down the hallway and up to flights of stairs. As they walked, Hermione saw that the manor had tons of different rooms, a swimming pool, a gym, a kind of sports ground, a library and many more!

"This way, Master Draco and Mistress Hermione!" Dobby said in a high-pitched voice. Hermione chuckled to herself, thinking how baby like the voice sounded and those she would kill when her father returns would scream in the same voice that Dobby uses to talk to others.

Dobby led us into a hallway with a pair of silver doors. He clicked his fingers and the doors flew open, leaving Hermione astonished and Draco smug.

Rooms were labelled down the corridor, which was beautiful and kept changing colour.

"Dobby! Show her my bedroom first so she can know where to find me!" Draco commanded, his voice all proper-like.

"Yes, Master Draco." Dobby bowed, his large floppy ears brushing the ground.

Dobby stopped at a golden door with a plaque at the side of it. "Draco Lucius Malfoy's Room" it read.

"Dobby will wait for his Master and Mistress outside Master's room." Dobby bowed and stood next to the door, while Draco pulled Hermione's arm and pulled her in.

The room was humongous. Windows were on the walls, framed with gold. There was a king-size bed with red and golden trim and green blankets with lots of fluffy feather pillows. There was a working table at the side of the room, next to it, wardrobes that were white while the handles were made of bronze. Hermione walked to the table and saw that there were photos of Draco and his family. In one of them, which was taken when they were babies, was Hermione and Draco and their mothers.

Hermione reached out to pick up the photo. There was her, she knew from her brown hair and her expression. Next to her was obviously baby Draco and Narcissa, so is that woman behind Hermione her mother?

"Yep, that's your mother, 'Mione. Bellatrix Riddle. She's the same as my father, a loyal follower of your great father but she's much more powerful. Do you like my wallpaper? It's my favorite sport in the whole world, Quidditch!"

Hermione reached a hand out and placed it on the wall. The wallpaper background was green, while it had broomsticks and balls decorated over it.

"Quidditch. How do you play?"

"It's hard to explain. But-"

"Master Draco! Mistress Narcissa tells you to hurry up with the tour of your room!"

"Okay Dobby!" Draco yelled back.

"Hermione, this is my old racing broom. Dad says that he'll get us both brooms. You used to have one too, before you were taken of course and you loved it. Also, there's also a private bathroom in your room too. Dobby! We're done. Take us to your Mistress Hermione's bedroom."

Dobby then led the both of them across two doors and then they arrived at a room like Draco's only with silver doors and a silver plaque that read "Hermione Jean Riddle".

"Mistress, your room." Dobby bowed and with a crack, he apparated away again.

"Hermione pushed open the doors and gasped.

The wallpaper was sky blue with clouds and broomsticks. There were bookcases lining the walls.

Her dressing table had nothing on it, but there were lots of drawers fit for anything. Her wardrobes were the same, white but with bronze handles and when she opened it, she saw T-shirts, gowns, dresses, robes and many others fit for all occasions.

Her bed was wonderful. It had green and golden trim lining the bedsheets and blankets, half a dozen fluffy white pillows and curtains lining the side of it. There was a clock above her wardrobe. But she couldn't see her bathroom.

"Draco, does my room has a bathroom?" Hermione asked, hopeful.

Draco grinned. "Unlike the boys' bedrooms, girls' have a secret doorway. Just brush the frame of your bed and the door will appear." He did so, and voila! A silver white door slowly uncovered itself. But when Draco approached it, it shut again.

"It's only for girls to go in." Draco said, rubbing his head. "You'd better get to sleep, we have a lot to explain to you tomorrow. Hogwarts, Quidditch, Houses, Hogsmeade. I shouldn't excite you now, you'll know tomorrow. Goodnight 'Mione." He shut the door and paced back to his room, leaving Hermione in her own room, admiring the room.

Hermione brushed the frame of her bed and a doorway appeared. She squealed in excitement, grabbed a plain green T and a pair of pajama shorts from her wardrobe and went into the bathroom to change.

She was quick and locked her suitcase into her wardrobe and jumped onto the bed, wriggling under the covers.

She clicked her fingers and the lights were out.

My new life is beginning now, she thought.

Word Count: 2393


	2. Chapter 2

Short A/N:

 **Hi I'm Lightningheart1234. This story revolves around Hermione and Draco's first year life, so there won't be too much romance between them. Yet.**

 **This is my first time writing on so go check this story out and follow it and me for updates!**

 **I'm also a writer on Wattpad, with an account titled Lightningheart1234, where I have also published this book. Be sure to check it out too for some possibly quicker updates!**

Hermione woke up, wondering where she was. She was in a beautifully decorated room with her favorite colored wallpaper, a beautiful desk, wardrobe and chests of drawers.

This wasn't the room in the Grangers' house, where everything was so boring and dull. Then where could she be?

Then it hit her: she was in her room at the Malfoy Manor. After all, she was the daughter of a really powerful wizard called Riddle and his most loyal follower, his wife Bellatrix Lestrange, who was locked up in Azkaban for torturing a useless boy's parents. She didn't know her father's full name, for Uncle Lucius, a follower of her father too, had never told her yet. So being Hermione Riddle meant that probably she had some kind of aura that would frighten and scare others. Such thoughts made her shudder and sent shivers down her spine.

Just then, a loud ring could be heard. The alarm had gone off. Instead of just ringing like the one at the Grangers' house did, a wooden bird perched on the top of the alarm clock came to life and attacked Hermione, who was under the warm, fluffy covers until she got up.

"Get off me, you stupid bird! I'm getting up!"

Hermione jumped to her feet and threw off her green and gold trim covers. She sat up and stretched, making her back crack like firecrackers. The bird had flown off for one lap around the room, tweeting as it flew. When it was finished, it flew back to the clock and returned to its birdhouse.

Hermione leapt off the bed and put on a pair of fluffy slippers which she had found at the end of her bed. It was grey with gold trim outlining it and it was really fluffy. Hermione didn't recall finding slippers in the room so perhaps Dobby had put it there for her?

She slipped the slippers on and stroked the frame of her bed to make the bathroom door appear. The door materialized and what was before a spot of wall that was plain unlike the other walls in her room was now a door. Remembering yesterday when Draco tried to show her her own private bathroom, but couldn't because the bathroom detected that he was a boy and didn't permit him to enter, now Hermione can see it for herself. Surprise.

Hermione turned the golden knob of the white door and entered the bathroom and gasped in shock.

The bathroom had pearly white tiles and a fuzzy mat covering the cold floor. The sink was activated with a snap of Hermione's fingers and the tap was made of gold. The bathroom had a huge rack filled with creams and facials and other kinds of beauty products. Next to the rack was a small cupboard which consisted of different kinds of body wash, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, bubble bath and bath salts. And next to the rack, was a pool sized bathtub waiting for Hermione to lounge in. The water was magical and would fill itself immediately and adjust everything to Hermione's liking when she wanted a bath. Then, next to the sink was a small chest of drawers, where multi-colored fluffy towels lay, and also a variety of onzies and pajamas.

Then Hermione discovered a green handprint on the wall. She put her hand against it and to her surprise, it fit perfectly.

When she touched it, the wall shrunk back, leaving a passageway for her to walk through. She walked for a few seconds and entered a light blue room with white floral patterns on the carpet. She glanced around and saw that the walls were lined with mirrors. Near a window, there was a plain white desk that was smooth and shiny, with a fuzzy turnstile chair behind it. She sat down and ran her fingers under the table. To her surprise, a typewriter popped out, with a board on it saying "Hermione's makeup kit". It was supposed to be a makeup kit for Hermione to use for daily life.

Hermione's POV

I ran my fingers over the typewriter. I know what it is, though it came to my surprise that the Malfoys had one, as they were wizards. I'm eleven, can't have makeup. YET. But that does't stop me from stealing another glance towards the typewriter which was beginning to shrink back into the desk.

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth with some toothpaste that kept changing its flavor. The I stepped into my walk-in closet, which was huge, even by grownup standards, and picked out a pair of ripped jeans, a green T-shirt with a silver magic wand on it and a pair of silver flats.

***Well, the shirt's like that. I'm not posting ripped jeans. Almost everyone knows what they look like. Just imagine that the rose in a silver wand.

***Hermione's flats

I stepped out of the wardrobe and twirled in front of the mirror. I combed my untamed hair and managed to tame it a bit. Well, only a bit, though. Then I shut the door to my room and called for Dobby.

"Dobby! Where are you?"

"Is Mistress calling for Dobby?" A house-elf had popped up next to me. I was startled and shot it a glare, but it kept smiling widely.

"Indeed," I snarled. "Who are you and where is Dobby? I didn't know the Malfoys had another house-elf."

"They have about ten of us down in the kitchens. My name's Dinky." The house-elf said, its head bobbing up and down. "Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa sent me to be your private house-elf. If Mistress is ready, Dinky can escort Mistress down to the dining hall."

I smiled at the thought when Dinky mentioned that I could have a private elf. I nodded, my smile still pasted on my face, and Dinky raced down the hallway to the stairs, making my smile instantly disappear as I chased after her, my long brown hair flipping and flopping widely.

Dinky led me down two flights of stairs to the living room where a maghonany door is right in front of me. Dinky reached up with her tiny fist and knocked on it three times.

Two house-elves inside open the doors and they bow to me. I peer inside.

I saw a huge glass table with a chandelier hanging over it. The silverware was golden, including the goblets. Draco sat alone on one side of the table while Lucius and Narcissa sat together. Lucius was talking to Draco in hushed tones, while Narcissa was talking to a house-elf.

"Ok, Blinky, if the Hogwarts letters arrive for Draco and Hermione, you'll bring them straight to me or Master Lucius. You understand?" The house-elf nods and runs off. "Hermione! Great to see you down here! The breakfast will be served soon. Have a seat next to Draco."

I slid in the seat next to Draco, who smiled at me, which I returned quickly. He had stopped talking to Uncle Lucius and fixed his gaze on me.

"We were just wondering when would you come down. You were taking ages." Draco said with a smirk on his face.

Uncle Lucius shook his head. "Draco, when are you going to learn that women in your life are always going to be taking time leisurely? Please excuse him Hermione."

I chuckled under my breath. Just then, a house-elf, Blinky, I suppose, came into the room and bowed its head. Uncle Lucius realized and nodded, signaling for him to get out.

"The breakfast is ready. Hermione, these are self-serve plates and goblets. Say what you want and it'll appear for you."

I thought for a moment and settled for some maple syrup pancakes and a cup of hot cocoa. Draco was having bacon with scrambled eggs while Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius were eating oatmeal with a cup of rich, black coffee.

I cut up my pancakes, drowned them in maple syrup and took a bite. Delicious! I turned to Uncle Lucius.

"So Uncle Lu-lu," I said, grinning. It was only fair that he should have a nickname since Aunt Narcissa had the name "Cissy". Uncle Lulu rolled his eyes and Draco burst out laughing. "what's the deal with my parents and all this other wizardry stuff?"

Uncle Lulu rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're going to call me that forever. But back on topic. Your father is the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. he is a really powerful wizard and has a desire to rule the wizarding community. I and your Aunt Cissy are two of his followers. He has loads, the most devoted one being your mother. Your mother, Bellatrix Riddle, used to be Bellatrix Lestrange, the husband of Rudolphus Lestrange. But they divorced and the Dark Lord was able to ask or her hand in marriage. She is a devoted person to her master and to dark stuff," Aunt Cissy was glaring at him, the glare saying "too much information", "that I shall not reveal for the time being." Uncle Lulu finished.

Just then, Dobby raced into the room. "Masters and Mistresses, the young master and mistress's Hogwarts letters have arrived."

Aunt Cissy smiled at me and Draco. "If you two are finished, meet us in the living room. Draco can take you there." We both nodded and went back to gulping down the last of our breakfast while Uncle Lulu and Aunt Cissy left.

Ten minutes later, hand-in-hand with Draco, we ran to the living room, which was humongous! Bookshelves, couches, clocks, fireplaces, sofas lined the room and a glass table with many black seats was placed in the middle of it. We ran to an armchair next to where Uncle Lulu and Aunt Cissy were seating on a sofa.

Uncle Lulu peered up and smiled. "Finally! You two have arrived. Letters from Dumbledore. School supplies list and attending school notice. You both will definitely be going."

Aunt Cissy pulled both of us into a hug. "I can't believe that you two are finally going to Hogwarts! You two definitely will be put in Slytherin. I so proud!" A happy tear falls down her face and she wipes it away quickly.

Draco smirked at me and teased. "Mother. She might be put in Ravenclaw, what with her amount of reading."

"No way!" I retorted. "Dad and Mum were Slytherins, and I shall be one too!"

"Ok, enough arguing. Open up your letters!" Uncle Lulu chiseled.

"Yes Uncle Lulu." I said with a mutual eye-roll. Draco chuckled at me and went to open up his letter. I did the same with mine, and I am proud to say that I opened it without difficult, unlike Draco, who couldn't break the seal.

I unfolded the letter and scanned it:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Draco peered over at my letter and compared it. "Hey! How come there's no difference except for the fact that you're a ms. and I'm a mr.?"

"That reminds me." I showed my letter to Aunt Cissy. "Aren't I Ms. Riddle? Why does it say Malfoy? Though I'm not complaining."

Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lulu shared a glance. "Well, the name Riddle brings terror down others' backs. It is really powerful and you're too young to know why. You will be the future Slytherin princess because of your heritage so we would keep the attention down by saying you're a Malfoy. Besides, your mother said that if you were to go to Hogwarts, it might be best if you used the Malfoy name for a while, to avoid suspicion."

I scanned the letter again. "Is Hogwarts a fun school?"

"Of course. It's one of the best wizardry schools in the world." Draco chimed in. "You live with your Housemates, learn different subjects of magic-"

"Different subjects? I thought there was only magic! It's a wizardry school, how could there be other subjects aside of magic?" I interrupted.

"You'd be surprised. For first years like you and Draco, there's Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Defense against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology and I think that's around that. Oh, and there's flying. I would get you two the newest brooms when we get into Diagon Alley, if you want, Hermione, but you're not to bring them to school. Some stupid rule Dumbledore made about first-years not able to control brooms and dangerous to fly." Uncle Lulu replied with a massive eye-roll that I'd thought was impossible for any person to make.

"Your school supplies lists are in your envelopes. Today, we'll be going to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley? The place where wizardry folks get magic stuff?" I enquired.

"Yup. There's lots to buy, Hermione. Draco went there once and he loved it and I think you will too. So grab a coat from your closet if you need one and meet us in front of the fireplace. Don't forget your letters." Aunt Cissy said, then with a crack, she disappeared.

"Apparition." Draco explained, when Uncle Lulu too disappeared the same way. "We'll learn how to do it when we're in sixth or seventh grade. Father told me." We walked up the stairs to our rooms, not needing our house-elves as we knew the place now. We separated at the doors' to our rooms.

I walked inside, still feeling surprised by the sight of my own room and quickly walked into the closet, sorting through the rack of coats to find a suitable one. I found a nice silver one, but the weather was so hot that I didn't think I'd need it. But I certainly needed to style my hair, and of course, the lipstick Aunt Cissy told me to put on at breakfast. Somehow, even if you're not yet 11, the Riddle household still needs to wear light makeup.

I put my hair in a simple French braid, with the sides loose, hanging around my face. I also put on a shade of really pale pink lip gloss and ran down to the fireplace in the living room.

There stood Uncle Lulu, Aunt Cissy and Draco. How come they're always quicker than me?

Uncle Lulu was wearing a silver pinned cloak and held a walking stick with a gold top, his long white-blonde hair fell in a sheet.

Aunt Cissy too had worn a black cloak the same as Uncle Lulu's, but she held a large handbag and a pot on the other hand.

Draco. Draco looked good. He was wearing a black tee with ripped jeans. He also had on a black coat.

Aunt Cissy walked briskly to the fireplace. "Alright. Get a move on! We don't have much time. Hermione, we're traveling by Floo today."

"All the wizarding families have a fireplace connected to the other wizarding places and homes. That is Floo powder." Draco said, pointing. "It'll take you to the place you want to go. All you have to do is," Narcissa takes a pinch herself and hands the bowl to Lucius, "step into the fireplace, throw the powder down into the flames and shout your destination. For example," Aunt Cissy walked into the fireplace and threw her Floo powder into the flames. "Diagon Alley." And she was gone.

"Perhaps Hermione would like to go first?" Uncle Lucius asked with a small smile.

I nodded. I took a fistful of Floo powder from the pot and stepped into the green flames of the fireplace.

I glanced once more at Draco and Uncle Lucius, then threw the powder into the flames.

"Diagon Alley!"

 **Word Count: 2655**


End file.
